Miedo al amanecer
by Aliandy
Summary: —Me da igual que me rompa cada hueso del cuerpo: yo seré un ninja—declaró Sakura ante Fugaku,su padre.—¿Qué me pasa?—se preguntó Sasuke perturbado por aquellas infinitas ganas que sentía de golpear a Sai al verlo abrazando a su hermana.¿A caso eran celos?


De acuerdo, esta historia está super inspirada en lo referente al tema de "amor familiar", es decir, enamoramiento por parte de los integrantes de una familia así que les advierto desde este momento (y desde que vieron el summary). No habrá lemmon sino hasta que se haya arraigado buena parte de la trama, pero aseguro que habrá bastante drama y bla, bla, bla... cosas wethever.

La verdad me ha encantado desde el principio y espero que lo disfruten, yo lo hice al escribirlo a pesar de que estoy en exámenes. ¡Me distraigo demasiado!

Bien, los dejaré leer :'3

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes hechos que se presentarán en este contenido son en total un invento de mi linda conciencia y cualquier parentezco con la realidad es pura casualidad. Ah, y los personajes son unicamente propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Amén.

* * *

><p><strong>SIN EMBARGO TE AMO<strong>

**01.**

**La decisión más difícil**

Sakura no sabía con seguridad en qué momento Itachi se había acercado a ella lo suficiente como para sentarse a su lado (tan sólo cinco centímetros de diferencia entre sus rodillas cruzadas) y no detectarlo sino hasta cuando dijo:

—Esa te quedó linda —señaló con el dedo la corona de flores que se enorgullecía de haber armado aquella tarde por su cuenta. Sólo habían bastado con cinco flores amarillas del campo y una objeta variedad de varillas y ramas que pudo localizar al explorar los alrededores.

Sakura pensó que pronto se le detendría el corazón si Itachi no fuera tan malditamente veloz a sus siete años de edad; tal vez hasta algún día podría hacerse invisible, pensó soltando una risita que su hermano no comprendió.

—¿Me perdí de algo?

Sakura disimuló analizar con determinación la corona bien hecha como si pensara cuándo usarla, sonrisa en boca.

—No. Pensaba que causarle muerte prematura a esa velocidad podría traerte algunos problemas —rió, él simplemente se encogió de hombros como si no le interesara ser el primer infante de siete años volverse gennin después de un año de ingresar a la academia—. Oh, vamos. Dime que hacer lo que haces no es lo más genial que cualquier niño y padre orgulloso querrían.

—Bueno, tal vez discrepo. —dijo en un murmullo ronco. Lo oyó dejar su cuerpo caerse en la hierba.

Sakura lo miró de reojo; su hermano era atractivo, caballeroso, responsable y terriblemente bueno en todo lo que hacía que se había vuelto el hombre increíble para todos en el barrio Uchiha, sin embargo, por mucha gloria y reconocimientos, Itachi era tan normal por dentro que podría hacerse pasar por un niño. No obstante a los ojos de nadie él podría ser considerado un niño, no si a eso lo llamaran ser el hijo prodigio del aclamado Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, Fugaku Uchiha, y también el suyo.

Su padre y Sakura nunca habían tenido una relación tan extensa como lo tenían Itachi y él. Para Fugaku Uchiha solamente existía una persona que podría ocupar el lugar más algo en su santuario personal y era su mas grande orgullo, e Itachi no podía estar menos de acuerdo con aquello. Para él no había peor cosa que un padre que consideraba a un hijo mejor que el otro por tomar el camino que decidió tomar él, era bastante hipócrita y menospreciaba en demasía a Sakura y a su hermano menor de dos años, Sasuke, aunque en realidad Sakura ya no consideraba necesitar el amor de su padre desde hacía ya varios años cuando vio que era inútil pelear contra su hermano, lo quería demasiado como para volver su relación en una constante competencia familiar, aunque Sasuke no pensaba lo mismo.

Mikoto, sin embargo, era un alma puritana y encantadora que amaba a todos por igual. Consideraba en todo a cada uno de sus hijos y los alegraba con su singular carisma y amabilidad que cautivaba a quienes la conocieran. Era tan alegre pero a la vez tan elegante y recta cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba resultado de una serie de fijas creencias morales y éticas con las cuales creció desde pequeña. Sakura amaba a su madre más que a nadie y sabía que no existía alguien en el mundo lo suficientemente buena que ocupara su lugar, aunque jamás se lo diría por vergüenza.

Miró fijamente a Itachi y lo acompañó en el suelo, siguiendo su vista por unos minutos al cielo nublado de la tarde. Sakura había estado teniendo una duda durante aquellos días, y no podía esperar más para soltarla.

—Itachi-niisan —el aludido hizo un sonido con la garganta para que supiera la escuchaba—. Dentro de poco —vaciló un poco— serán los exámenes chunnin, ¿cierto?

Itachi no se movió, pero contestó no de inmediato.

—Oto-san lo dijo —afirmó.

Ella asintió.

—Durante la cena lo soltó así sin más, pero en sus ojos se veía claramente que apenas podía esconder la sonrisa de orgullo. Sasuke estaba ahí, y no le agradó del todo. Se retiró de la mesa apenas lo oyó.

—Era de esperarse —suspiró—. Pero no puedo hacer nada para retener a Oto-san…

—Sí, lo entiendo; y no tienes por qué tratar de disculparte por no poder evitarlo, aunque tal vez sea Sasuke quien tenga que comprenderlo.

Itachi se llevó un brazo detrás de la cabeza y se giró hacia ella para que le devolviera el gesto. Sakura no pudo evitar reconsiderar nuevamente que su hermano era bastante atractivo. Había visto tantas chicas mirarlo a sus espaldas mientras que él no se daba cuenta que consideró que sería buen negocio venderles alguna de las pertenencias que Itachi ya no usara, sabía que él simplemente reiría ante la idea y le dejaría hacerlo, cuando tiempo después se dio cuenta que algo en la mirada de él se ya no era como antes. Siempre se encontraba distante y distraído. Por lo normal concentrarse era algo sencillo para él, pero la última vez que lo vio entrenar nunca lo había visto tan mal y por un momento pensó que algo podría ir mal en su vida.

Entonces llegó una chica llamada Hanna y en seguida notó que el rostro de Itachi se volvía súbitamente cálido, además de otra cosa que no supo con exactitud reconocer, un sentimiento que aún le era desconocido y un terreno al que verdaderamente no se sentía lista para tantear, pero que al parecer Itachi ya se había perdido completamente en él. Observó con detenimiento cómo la miraba, cada gesto sublime y nada parecido al viejo Itachi, mientras que Hanna hablaba de cosas tan cotidianas como fregar platos y siempre captaba con atención la sonrisa con la que recibía su hermano cada palabra.

¿A caso era aquello lo que consideraban amor? La gente hablaba mucho sobre aquello, y los miles de libros que se había engullido de la biblioteca, que después de pensarlo mucho analizó, ¿qué sabía ella sobre el amor? ¿A caso algún día sabría que era? Sólo esperaba que no fuera de la peor manera, como pasaba en muchas historias, recordó. Quería que fuera como aquellos príncipes azules que mataban dragones y reclamaban a su princesa con un beso de amor verdadero para después vivir felices por siempre. Sakura no podía estar más ilusionada con aquel prototipo de amor perfecto. Por un momento quiso preguntarle a Itachi si podría enseñarle cómo amar a alguna persona, pero lo consideró algo vergonzoso.

Itachi la miró fijamente y después cerró los ojos, como si tuviera algo que decir pero que no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, algo que la inquietó pero prefirió que él lo dijera cuando estuviera listo. Sakura consideró tantear el terreno con algún tema.

—¿Sabes? Oto-san ha estado algo distraído estos últimos días. —dijo sin pensarlo—. Parece algo complicado, sin embargo no me atrevo a preguntarle por si no quiere responderme —Itachi pareció tensarse súbitamente como si le hubieran dicho que alguien había muerto. Lo pasó por alto—. ¿A caso tú sabes algo sobre qué es lo que le sucede?

No respondió. Lo vio meditativo y ella se mordió el labio; tal vez aquella no había sido la mejor forma de animarlo a hablar, pero veía claramente que realmente algo estaba pasando con su padre y era algo que probablemente ella no sabía y que él mantenía en secreto por una razón. Pensó un momento en tratar de reparar sus palabras pero se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde, además la curiosidad comenzó a picarle en su subconsciente creyendo que podría tratarse de un asunto a nivel nacional o la clave para el fin de la pobreza, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar de preguntas y sabía que no podría detenerse.

Itachi no le devolvió la mirada en ningún momento, pero ella frunció el ceño negándose a que le sacara la vuelta.

—Itachi-niisan —dijo seriamente—. ¿Algo está sucediendo? ¿A caso es algo… malo?

Por un momento creyó que él se enojaría y saldría corriendo, pero tras unos minutos de indecisión finalmente habló:

—Creo que muy pronto lo sabrás. Ahora son simples sospechas, no es seguro nada, pero es posible que no sea tan satisfactorio para nadie. Es lo único que te puedo decir por ahora.

Él se levantó y le ofreció la mano. La aceptó, nada conformada con la respuesta que acababa de dar su hermano mayor, pero no dijo nada, le había dejado en claro que aquello sería lo único que escucharía de él.

—Vamos, debemos regresar a casa. Okaa-san dijo que haría filete esta noche.

Sakura simplemente asintió comenzando a caminar de regreso por el largo sendero a la mansión Uchiha, aunque nadie sabía que lo que iba a pasar la mañana siguiente marcaría profundamente el destino de la familia Uchiha y más en Sakura.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

—Fugaku, ya sabes lo que debes hacer, ¿cierto? —preguntó Koharu ceñudamente mirando fijamente al aludido.

Fugaku vaciló en su lugar y apretó los puños bajo el escritorio; quería matar a aquel par de ancianos como nadie tenía ni una maldita idea. Se obligó a contestar:

—Sí, lo sé.

—Es imprescindible que lo hagas lo más pronto posible. Esto no puede esperar más tiempo y lo sabes —dijo secamente el anciano que respondía al nombre de Homura.

Ambos se acercaron al borde del imponente escritorio del actual Hokage de Konoha, ni una gota de expresión asomaba en sus arrugados y aristócratas rostros. Fugaku pensó que quedarían mejor gobernando un equipo terrorista que una nación, y es que tomar una decisión tan drástica era tan terrible como la idea de que sucediera una posibilidad contraproducente que sería casi un hecho prontamente si no intervenía.

Significaba el futuro de una nación inestable y recién egresada de una Guerra Mundial, aunque si Fugaku hubiera tenido cualquiera otra opción más favorable y menos perjudicial la habría elegido rápidamente en vez de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Lo sentimos, Fugaku, pero es la mejor opción —aseguró Homura con remarcada carencia de tacto, no porque no le importara que se trataba de su única hija sino porque era más importante el valor de los miles de habitantes que albergaban en la aldea que un minúsculo descuido en la vida de su pequeña hija y más en el estado en el que se encontraba. Fugaku Uchiha lo comprendía mejor que nadie en aquella habitación.

—El proceso se llevará a cabo en total confidencia. Nadie sabrá del transcurso por el que tuvo que pasar y tendrás la total libertad de verla y estar a cargo de las decisiones relevantes a lo largo de su crecimiento. La familia Haruno se mudará a Konoha dentro de cuatro días, tienes hasta entonces llevar a cabo todos los preparativos.

Dios, ¿cuatro días? ¡No era suficiente para nada! Ni siquiera le daría tiempo a nadie de asimilarlo antes de llevar a cabo la transferencia. Fugaku se sintió peor que la escoria y deseó haber podido hacer más para cambiar las cosas, pero ahora todo estaba hecho y no había un retorno que le asegurara un mejor plan. Debía hacerlo.

Apretó la mandíbula fuertemente y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Mañana mismo se llevará a cabo el funeral de Sakura. Tengan todo listo para mañana. —ordenó firmemente, pensando que definitivamente nadie en su familia lo perdonaría nunca por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

* * *

><p>Oh, cuánto suspenso. ¿Tú tienes suspenso? ¡Genial! Así se quedará hasta el siguiente capítulo :'3<p>

Les aseguro que habrá sospresas en el siguiente capículo y no me molestaré en decir nada que pueda darles más pistas... más que Itachi es super sexy y me encanta lo bien que queda con Hanna. Son taaaaan lindos juntos.

Les agradezco que dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y bla, bla, bla... ya saben, las palabras que alientan al escritor *-*

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Bae!


End file.
